Fight for Freedom
by Leonette Sarasz
Summary: BETA'ED! AU. Xover with Narnia. Harry can’t believe this. It’s bad enough he’s the savior of the Wizarding World. Must he be a savior of another world as well? HPDM. Spoilers.Creature Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**FIGHT FOR FREEDOM**

** Disclaimer and credits: Harry Potter and Chronicle Of Narnia does not belong to us. They belong to J.K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis respectively. No money, no Drarry... _**

**This is a collaboration between ElvinaPotter and me...**

**This story is now beta'ed by Y-dO-u-CrY.**

**Summary: AU. Xover with Narnia. Harry can't believe this. It's bad enough he's the savior of the Wizarding World. Must he be a savior of another world as well? HPDM. Spoilers. Creature fic... etc.. (surprises awaits)**

**CHAPTER1**

Harry groaned as he layed down on his bed. He has had a tremendous headache since this afternoon. Plus this summer has been one of the hottest summers ever recorded. Doing gardening the whole day, and painting the fence under such hot blazing sun is NOT healthy at all.

"Bloody hell!",cursed Harry, "Why in the seventh layers of hell did I have to do all the chores? Why can't Dudley do it? It will be good for him." Harry said to no one in particular. He sighed as he got no answer. He made his way into the house and up to his room.

As Harry flopped on to his bed, he thought of a way to escape.

_God! How I hate this summer_, thought Harry. _Why must I come back here year after year? Just being here for two weeks and I'm already going insane_.

Harry continues to stare at the ceiling as he muses to himself _I bet Ron and Hermione are having a splendid time with their parents right now. They haven't seen their parents for a while. So I bet they have a lot catching up to do. I just wish I have someone to come home to, or someone to love and love me for me, at least._

Harry turned his head slightly to the side, he noticed the Daily Prophet that was mailed to him. It confirmed the pitiful state of the Wizarding World and what tribute that the idiot Fudge has done. Honestly, in Harry's opinion, they should print out something more worth reading... like 'World's Affairs' or 'The Second War'. But no, it just had to be about something rubbish. And somewhere in the middle of it, gossip about The Boy Who

Harry suddenly threw a small ball at the ceiling in frustration. He got up from his bed and paced around his room. "Oh fuck it all to hell!" hissed Harry in anger, his eyes blazing emerald with raw emotion. "Why can't the bloody world get a goddamn clue and leave me alone! It's not like I asked to be famous, or the one to beat Voldie. Why can't they just let me live peacefully?!"

The window shook with a force so strong it started cracking a little. Hedwig flew over near Harry to get Harry's attention. But Harry paid no mind, too absorb with his thoughts to notice what was happening around him. Hedwig screech loudly, Harry tilted his head aside to look at her. The shaking stopped.

"I need to get out of here, Hedwig," whispered Harry. "Screw Dumbledore's protection. I need to get away for a while. I... I need to breathe. I need some space," Harry stopped short and took a deep breath. "But I need to go to Gringotts first, I need money. And maybe they'll have records of assets that my family owns."

Harry slumped tiredly onto his bed. Thinking of the best way to escape the Dursley's House.

_No worries_, thought Harry_, I'll just leave before dawn and head to Gringotts before anyone realizes I'm missing. I just hope it's not Moody doing the guarding._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh shit!!" Draco Malfoy paled after closing his bedroom door. He leaned against the door, shaking uncontrollably.

_I need to get out here fast! Where's my wand?_ Thought Draco as he searched through his robe pockets.

"Oh my… it's not here…"

_I can't believe it… where is it?! Where is it??_ Looking for his wand after throwing it somewhere in the bedroom out of anger. He searched under the bed, behind the drawer, under the couch, under the dressing table and even under the bookcase but his efforts were in vain (pun intended). After a while, Draco nearly give up. When his eyes traveled towards the ceiling, he spotted it.

"AHA! Found it…" the wand was on top of his wardrobe. Draco must now tiptoe to reach it. Now with his wand in hand, he begins to packs his belongings into his trunk. He needs to get out from here. While the things were packing themselves, Draco sits on the couch thinking about what had happened that cause this.

**Flashback**

_They were sitting in the drawing room after dinner. Father wanted to discuss something with him. After his 5th year, father was sentenced to Azkaban for being a Death Eater. They released him before the summer holiday. The reason for this was that it was a misunderstanding from the Ministry part. 'Yeah right… father must have bribed them…again' mused Draco._

_After taking a sip of wine, Draco asked with a cool mask, "Well father, what is it that you must discuss with me?"_

"_Draco," said Lucius, "I have news from our Lord…"_

"_Your Lord, father. Not mine." Draco interrupts._

"_Soon he will be,"_

_Draco was stunned into silence, but quickly hid it under his cold mask. "Soon father? You know my opinion in serving that mad man. Why must you be so persistence about this?"_

"_The dark lord," said Lucius, ignoring his son. "Has finally demand that you be marked and _serve _him appropriately."_

_Draco's eyes flash, "Never!" his voice full of venom. "I told you before I will never serve that bastard. And I won't start now. I rather serve someone far more worthier than that psychopath."_

"_And who would that be?" asked Lucius coolly, his eyebrow raised. "Dumbledore?"_

_Draco's jaw clenched. Who does is father take him for? An idiot? There are others who are loyal to somebody else that isn't Dumbledore. "Anyone father. So long that it is not Lord Voldermort."_

_Lucius' expression darkened as his fist clenched tunring his knuckles white. "So you will not consider this then?" hissed Lucius._

"_No. There is nothing to be considered. I would rather be disowned than to be…"_

_Lucius rose from his chair so suddenly that it toppled over. "I will not hear you finish that sentence," Lucius spat. "If you'd rather live among those commoners and mudbloods, so it will be. You are now not welcomed in this house. As long you are not back to your senses or serve a __worthy master__, you are not welcome back to this family."_

_Draco rose from his chair, and he calmly said to his father. "Very well, father. I shall take my leave come daylight. And as long you let yourself be involved with this dark lord, I too won't wish to be involved with such family." Draco makes his way out of the room. But at the door, he stopped short and said, "I find this situation hilarious. I thought a Malfoy answers to no one or serve none." With that, he left the room._

**End Flashback.**

Draco sighed. Now he has a problem. He has no idea where to go. Going to the Leaky Cauldron will be safe for a day or two, but then he needs to find somewhere else to stay for the summer. Yeah, he's got plenty of money, having just withdrew from his family vault this morning, but to be spending it unnecessarily will cause his money to run out sooner or later.

"Oh hell!" cursed Draco. "I'll think about it after I get a goodnight sleep."

Early next morning, before the sun is high up in the sky or the world wakes, Both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter leave their houses.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER2

Harry, all packed up and ready to go, woke up before the Dursley's did that morning. He really wanted to leave, but he couldn't apparate yet. He figured he'd either leave by Knight Bus or by broom. 'I might get lost on my way to Diagon Alley if I took my broom,' Harry thought. With a sigh, he quietly left his room and softly padded down the stairs and exited the house with his belongings.

As soon as he stepped out the door, Harry had his wand pointed out to alert the bus. With a BANG, the triple-decked purple bus appeared in front of him. Stan Shunpike, a familiar face, leapt out and began to speak loudly in the early-morning air.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick your wand hand, step on board and we will take you anywhere you want to go…" Stan's repeated speech stopped abruptly once he realized who he was talking to.

"Harry? Is that you mate?" the conductor asked; confusion embellishing his face.

Harry replied; his voice low and filled with urgency, "Yeah, Stan. I need to go to Diagon Alley now. It's urgent."

"Oh… well then, come on in and welcome aboard!"

The usually busy streets of Diagon Alley looked deserted so early in the morning. Since Harry wanted to avoid the people. The fact that everyone else was still sound-asleep bode well with him.

Harry silently crept into The Leaky Cauldron, looking for Tom. Said man was cleaning the bar area to make it more presentable.

"Hey Tom." greeted Harry.

"My, my, if it isn't Harry Potter," Tom said, grinning. "Why are you here so early in the morning, and so soon? Shopping ahead of time for school?"

"Something sort of like that, Tom. Do you have a room available for me? I might be staying for a couple of days."

"I do. Room 142 is available and you can stay as long as you wish. Shall I get your things settled Mr. Potter?"

"That would be really helpful. Thanks Tom." Harry was about to leave the pub when something else came to mind, "Oh, Tom, one more thing…" Harry rushed. "If anyone comes in looking for me, deny that I'm here. I don't want anyone to know of my whereabouts or that I'm staying here."

"As you wish, Mr. Potter, you were never here."

Harry nodded gratefully at Tom's statement,, before leaving and heading for Gringotts Bank. The bank, like Diagon Alley, was mostly deserted save a few goblins. However, he thought that most people would prefer the morning to settle their affairs. But he figured that it was still early in the summer as a whole, that not many withdrawals would be made and that the only ones here would be the ones that would like to settle legal matters.

Like him.

Harry, with purpose, strode up to the counter and said to a goblin, "I would like to check my bank statement and see if I have any family heirlooms or assets left to me by my late parents."

The goblin looked up from his paper, "Name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"One moment please, Mr. Potter." The goblin checked a huge leather casebook that, Harry suspected, listed all the would-be appointment meetings between a person and Gringotts.

"It seems as if you have an appointment already, Mr. Potter, with the Head of Gringotts." The goblin informed and then continued, "Go simply up the elevator to the third floor. The Head's office is on your right."

Harry politely nodded at the goblin in thanks before heading towards his destination.

Ten minutes later, Harry found himself seated uncomfortably in the Head of Gringotts office. The Head Goblin, Lord Ragnok, was critically eyeing every single document regarding the affairs of the Potters.

"Is there something wrong, Lord Ragnok?" Harry asked when he noticed the frown adorning the head goblin's face deepened.

"It seems that your assets, Mr. Potter, have increased highly. Between the Blacks and the Potters' vaults, you now have access to 8 vaults of heirlooms and gold with properties scattered generously throughout the European region, the Mediterranean region, and Asia. And since you are the last descendant of the Potter family and the last head of the house of Black named you his heir, by blood adoption, you are now head of these two ancient families and have all access to the vault and the power to any of these two family members. Since there are no Potters left, the only family you now rein are the married Blacks. And they all have scattered and taken up different families." Lord Ragnok explained to Harry.

Harry was shocked over how much money and power he now had, but there was something that left him flabbergasted. "Blood adoption?" Harry asked in a daze, "When did he do a blood adoption? When did _I_ do a blood adoption?"

"Since the late Lord Sirius Black was still a runaway convict at the time, he did the adoption in secret. He came to me with everything prepared, including a bit of your blood. All that was required in the ritual was acknowledgment of the other party involved as a family member and a drop of your blood on the family ring insignia, and then the ritual is complete."

"That still doesn't explain how the ritual was done. I hardly got to spend time with him…"

"You acknowledged him as your family the moment you met, that is good enough. As for your blood, he obtained when you two first met."

"But how did he…?" Harry trailed off when he remembered the event that took place in his third year. It was true, he did get cuts and bruises while chasing Sirius into the Shrieking Shack and Sirius too did get bruises during that whole night's ordeal. Then there had been the time when he and Hermione had to bust out Sirius from his holding cell before receiving a kiss a second time. Since she blew up the door and the wall, the sharp edges of the wall had cut them all, and Sirius did hold him before he went off. Maybe that's when he took a bit of his blood.

Harry felt a lump form in his throat and several tears gather at the edges of his eyes. "Who are the Blacks' family members?" Harry asked while wiping some stray tears.

"There is Narcissa Black. She married into the Malfoy family. That means her son, Draconis Lucien Malfoy, is also a Black family member. Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix, had married into the Lestrange family. Andromeda Tonks… they all are sisters. They were the closest of family, generation wise, to Lord Sirius Black but had married." Said Lord Ragnok.

Harry took several deep breaths and closed his eyes. He counted to one starting at twenty when he had heard Bellatrix's name mentioned. The incident that had happened in the Department of Mysteries was still fresh in his mind. Bellatrix had killed her own blood kin and to top it all off, she's a loyal Death Eater and insane as they come. There is nothing he can do for her craziness and her loyalty. But there was something else he could do.

"Lord Ragnok, is there anything I need to do in order to claim my fortune? As well as heads of both houses?" Harry asked.

"Yes actually," Lord Ragnok said as he brought forth the family rings that were kept in medium sized boxes towards Harry. Harry took one box and opened it. Inside was the Potter's Head of the family ring. The ring was made out of gold with a sapphire diamond at the front with the Potter insignia: a golden dragon curled on the letter 'P'. In the second box held the Black's ring made out of gold with a black obsidian diamond with the Black insignia: a tiger with the letter 'B'.

"Drop a bit of your blood on the rings' insignias," said Lord Ragnok. "And you'll automatically be recognized as the Head of both houses. Along with this, you control everything that is yours and manage your family affairs as well as becoming immediately emancipated and legally allowed to do magic so you can do your duty easier."

Harry did as told and watched as both rings glowed for a moment before the blood vanished. In a daze, Harry took both rings and slipped them on his fingers. "Congratulations, Lord Harry Potter," Lord Ragnok smiled, "You are now head of the houses of Potter and Black."

Harry smiled softly. He now was head of two prominent pureblooded families. The fact tasted bittersweet. Knowing that one can only become head of the house if the original head dies, left a bitter reminder that his Potter family was dead and that his godfather was no longer here either. One may think that he'd have been happy… He was bloody rich! But he, like any other bloke who loved being loved by their late sires, felt sad on this important occasion.

"Lord Ragnok, is it within my power to remove someone from the family line?" Harry asked.

Lord Ragnok looked at Harry in confusion. But he was also intrigued, "Absolutely, Lord Harry. All you have to do is say the word."

Harry blinked stupidly, "…word? What word?"

"Just say 'I, your name, hereby… the action you wanted done followed by the person's name, from the… whichever family line. So mot it be!' you need to do it articulately, of course."

Harry nodded in understanding before he said in a loud and clear voice, "I, Harry James Potter, hereby disown and disinherit, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, from the House of Black. So mote it be!" As soon as Harry finished, all records of one Bellatrix Lestrange were magically removed of any Black family recordings.

Somewhere unknown, Bellatrix Lestrange felt the magic of being disowned course through her. She screamed in despair.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the magic take its place. Now, with Bellatrix no longer able to inherit the family fortune, the money wouldn't be able to be used to sully itself to Voldemort's cause.

"Thank you, Lord Ragnok. Is there anything else I should be made aware of?"

"No, Lord Harry. I believe that is all."

"Then I guess that will be all for today." Harry rose to his feet. "Thank you for your time, Lord Ragnok."

"Likewise. I shall deliver a copy of these documents to your home as soon as you are settled. Just send me an owl when you are ready."

Harry nodded his head and he strolled out the door. Other business that may arise can be dealt with at a later time. For now, he'll visit his vaults and take out his money in order for him to survive this summer.

But why did he have this feeling that something big was going to happen to him this summer?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucius Malfoy watched silently as his only son and heir left the manor.

"Lucius," Narcissa Malfoy called out softly towards her husband.

Lucius turned his head toward his wife. Narcissa wore a midnight blue nightgown and was wrapped in a white shawl. She had just woken up, and therefore wore no makeup.

"You're up early my dear," Lucius said, turning back to look out the window.

Narcissa edged closer to her husband, and looked out the window too, where her son was previously before she stared at her husband. "Are we doing the right thing?" She softly questioned. Her voice was barely a whisper. "By sending Draco away… are we doing the right thing?"

"We have to, Narcissa. I won't sit still and watch what the lord as planned to do with him unfold. To be his follower is one thing. But to be his _concubine_ is a different matter entirely. I absolutely _won't have it_!"

"Yes, but… he will kill us both once he finds out." Narcissa admitted scared. It was a terrible fate that would befall them. But she was more terrified for her son.

"Let him do whatever he wants. Our son is safe. That is all that matters."

**A/N : ok... here's one surprise... wait! there's more! XD**


	3. Draco's POV

CHAPTER3

Draco silently flew towards Diagon Alley, deep in thought. Now that he was no longer with his parents he wondered what he would do after this.

Draco had a feeling that something was off. Usually his father wouldn't have been so lenient when it involves the matters with the Dark Lord, so why was he being so lenient now? All his father had done was disown him rather than being tortured when he refused the dark mark.

The flight took him longer that he thought it would, seeing that he couldn't fly too high or else there was a chance that someone might see him, so he flew between the trees.

"Merlin's beard! I really need to learn how to apparate as soon as possible. It's difficult to fly long distances without being seen." Draco mumbled under his breath.

It was around noon when he reached Diagon Alley. Draco breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the town up ahead. He was so tired from sitting on the broom for so long, and the chance for him to rest a bit was like heaven. The first place Draco stopped by was a restaurant so he could have a bit of breakfast. If the loud growl in his stomach was any indication, he needed something to eat and soon!

Once he had eaten, Draco took to wondering around the alley before getting a place to stay. Drawing his hood up and wrapping his cloak tighter around himself, Draco began to walk aimlessly. As he walked, he couldn't help thinking about his last argument with his father.

_Come to think of It … What did father mean when he said, 'As long as you are not back to your senses, or serve a worthy master'? Does he mean that if I'm able to find myself a master to serve far worthier than Dumbledore or the Dark Lord, he'll welcome me back into the family?_

Draco snorted. Yeah right… as if that'll happen. He was too full of pride to even admit that he made a mistake! What makes him think that his father will welcome him back?

Even if he wanted to go back.

Draco let out a heavy sigh. Life as Draco Malfoy was very, very complicated at best. Being the heir of some rich family, certain expectations are required of you. The media runs into a frenzy trying to find out what the rich has been doing every time they set foot out of the house.

_Oh Shit! The media!_

Draco groaned. If it was found out that he had been cast out of the house … not only will it have a page in witch weekly but he would also be in trouble with his own house! Slytherin was a house that has many followers of the Dark Lord. It will do him no good if those people find out he refused the dark mark. And speaking of Dark Lords followers, It would be best if he avoided them as well. No doubt when word of his refusal reaches the Dark Lord, he'll be hunted down like a wild animal.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone, sending him and that someone to the floor.

"Ow! Watch where you're going you piece of shit!" yelled the stranger.

Draco feels himself growing angry. Who was this jerk to call him that? For a commoner, he is sure the lowest and the rudest of the bunch.

"Who are you call-…" Draco's word faltered when he saw just who he bumped into. In addition, his eyes grew wide with fear.

He had bumped into a Death Eater!

And not just any Death Eater but the worst one of them all. Draco had heard of him as well as seen him talking to his father from time to time. The man stood menacingly before him - he had quite a reputation. He was known to be the craziest and the cruelest DE around. His torture technique was… how to put it? … Impressive to the Dark Lord. While he was not one of the inner circle, he was certainly the Dark Lord's favorite to send out when he wanted someone to be tortured very cruelly.

All in all, he was in deep shit!

"I told you Blaise. I think our blond headed boy is missing!" whispered a brunette girl.

"How can you be so sure, Pansy? We only haven't been able to get in touch with him for a few days. That's hardly classified as 'Missing'. He could be busy for all we know," said Blaise with a deep sigh. Pansy has been on edge lately when it comes to Draco and it was driving all of them crazy!

"Even if he is missing… he could have come to us for help," Pansy said with a huffed.

Theo growled. "Pansy, my dear, you are getting ridiculous. I'm sure he is fine. He is a Malfoy after all. He wouldn't get himself into trouble that easily. That's what Gryffindors are for."

"But Theo," Pansy whined. "Call it my motherly, sisterly or womanly intuition or whatever. I just know that something is wrong with him."

Blaise sigh again. "Okay Pansy, how's this sound. We each send one last letter to Draco. We threaten him to reply if we have to. If the letter returns to us unopened, then we can assume something happened. Deal?"

Pansy opened her mouth to reply, but promptly closed it. Blaise was right. They had to make sure before they did anything else. She nodded her head in agreement.

"I say is that Draco?" said Theo, cautiously. Both Blaise and Pansy turned to where Theo was staring at.

"It can't be," said Blaise. "He's not the type of bloke to wonder around Knockturn Alley alone." Blaise eyes never left the scene in front of him. Pansy squirted her eyes for a better look. When she saw something shiny that hung on the stranger's neck, Pansy gasped in shock.

"That's the necklace I had custom made for Draco!" cried Pansy who was pointing and looking at them with scarred eyes.

"Look Pansy. Do you know _who_ that death eater is? He's the cruelest out of the all the death eaters, that father told me about. No one lives once you mess with him. He does all sorts of torture that gives you nightmares and traumatizes you for life!" said Theo.

"Theo…" Blaise called out.

"What?"

"That _is_ Draco."

Theo looked at the scene ahead of him, and when he finally saw the necklace on the hooded figure, his eyes went impossibly wide. It was Draco! Only Draco had that necklace. It was a silver pendant of a Chinese dragon shaped in a circle with its head nearly touching its tail and on the middle of the pendent was a triangle ruby diamond.

Theo looked back at Blaise and Pansy.

_Oh Shit!!_ Echoed in each of their heads, and they ran out to help their friend.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco gulped. Damn. Why did he have to bump into a death eater right away? It sucks when you can't use your wand in public. Back at the manor, there had been a ward to prevent the Ministry from finding out about him doing magic. Now that he is out of the manor, fat chance! Sure, he can say that he use magic to defend himself. But will the Ministry believe him? He's a Malfoy for one and to say that he was defending himself against a death eater that will raise a lot of other questions.

Draco knew the guy was saying something… but he was too panicking to even pay attention. His eyes darted from left to right, searching for an escape route or anything, ANYONE that might be able help him.

Things slowed as Draco saw the man raise his wand and about to utter a curse. Draco shut his eyes. He knew that he was done for.

A shout made Draco snap his eyes open. His eyes went wide when he saw that someone - or rather, two someone's - had tackled the guy and had him pinned to the ground. He didn't have time to ponder who they were as another person had grabbed his hand and hauled him out of there.

"Don't just sit there. Move it, you idiot!" hissed Pansy.

"Pansy?" Draco stuttered. "What the heck are you doing here?!?"

"Run first, Questions later!"

They keep running with Pansy pulling him in various directions. Draco wondered if she knew where she was leading them, but he wasn't complaining, since she managed to save his skin from a horrible death. Once they were out of Knockturn Alley and back into Diagon Alley, they stopped running and took a deep breaths.

"Thanks, Pansy," Draco gasped. "You're a life saver."

"Your welcome," said two other voices, neither belonging to Pansy. Draco turned to look behind him and his eyes went wide seeing Blaise and Theo. They both looked a bit ragged but otherwise, they were both fine.

"Blaise? Theo? What are you guys doing here?" asked Draco.

"We helped you escape, silly," replied Pansy. "Blaise and Theo tackled that horrible man to the ground while I grabbed you and took off." She turned to Blaise and Theo. "Are you both alright?"

"We're fine," Theo replied. "We manage to loose the guy while we were running."

"Except I think, he saw me," said Blaise. At both Draco's and Pansy's worried looks, he quickly said "But I don't think he did since we did knock him pretty hard. He probably didn't catch my face."

They weren't convinced but they let the matter slide. While standing in a crowded area, they were safe. Draco smile in gratitude at them. "Thanks again guys."

"What were you doing alone in Knockturn Alley anyways?" Blaise asked, his eyes hard. "You know as well as I do that its suicide to be wandering there by yourself."

"Well, sorry," said Draco, his voice sarcastic. "But I was so deep in thought about my current predicament that I didn't realize where I was going."

"What predicament?" asked Theo.

Draco bit his lips. He didn't mind telling them what happened. But not out in the open.

_Plus_, thought Draco shuddered. Eyes nervously darting around looking for unsuspecting strangers out to get him. _I'm dying to get out of here!_

"First, let's get me a place to stay. Once we're secure, then I'll tell you. I promise"

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

..

Fight for Freedom.

CHAPTER 4

As Harry was ushered to the underground cart to see his vaults, he couldn't help but wonder what else fate had in store for him. He was rich for one, and head of two powerful families in the Wizarding community!

The ride was totally different from his previous rides down to his vault. Turns out that V.I.P people have special carts. It has a faster speed limit but it also has a lot of extra comfort to it that makes the riders not feel its motion. Harry thanked the gods and goddesses for that.

Once the cart reached his family vault - The Potter's vault, Harry's jaw dropped to the ground in shock. His previous vault was nothing compared to this vault. No, he is not talking about how much money he has, the amount of money didn't sway him a bit. Okay, he will be a hypocrite to say that, but there were mountains of them! And at one side, he saw there was another mountain of gemstones. But what got to him was not all the gold or jewels, no, it was the décor that shocked him. His previous vault was bare and plain, as well as any other vault he had seen. But his family vault was beautifully crafted and decorated. Not only was it beautiful, but also majestic.

As Harry was walking through, picking up some money, he felt a powerful pull that drew him towards another section where from what he can see, stored all the heirlooms and artifacts. While he was looking around, Harry saw the object that had drawn him in. It was a tomb! A pyramid-like tomb are full with hieroglyphs and runes covering its body. Harry exanimate the tomb, and was confused. This tomb, it seems, was a mixture of ancient runes and other types of hieroglyphs that Harry had never seen before. Harry was sure it was not ancient Egyptian. He searched around for a sack to take it with him. Finally finding one colored in deep blue velvet with gold trimmings along the sides. He took it, and was about to exit the vault when another object caught his eye. It was a choker necklace, a choker that was lying on a cushion among other jewelries. This choker was a high neck type, that sapphire in color, but Harry was thoroughly puzzled because it was so plain!

He reached for the choker and to his surprise it was smooth, made out of velvet. Its appearance alone had deceived him. He had thought that since the choker was a high neck, it would be very hard and would cause the skin to blister! Guess the choker was design to be high fashioned and comfortable as well.

He was about to pocket it when he saw that trimmings and design starts to appear. Harry stood transfixed as the plain choker transformed into one of the most elegant pieces of jewelry he had ever seen. The choker now had golden trimming and soft designs embroidered into it. And at the front of the choker, two dragons stood facing each other; both held medium a size diamond within their claws, which is the main feature of the choker. The color of the diamond was green, and it was the most magnificent kind he had ever seen. Oddly enough, the stone resembles so much the color of his eyes. Below the diamond, dangling in a tiny silver chain, tiny golden wings with a tear shaped sapphire gem stood dangling that gave the choker a slightly feminine look.

Harry smiled. Somehow, he had this feeling that the choker necklace was meant to be worn by the bride or spouse of the head of the family. Now, how did he come to that knowledge? Harry has no clue.

Harry left the Potter's Vault and stopped at the Black's Vault. There, he didn't plan to take anything out. Like the Potter's, the vault had mountains of galleons, jewelry and artifacts.

But there was one thing that caught his eyes. In the middle of the vault, was a portrait of a château hung on the wall. It was a huge muggle portrait well blended together, but what really caught his attention was the picture of his parents, Sirius, and Remus, but thank the heavens there was no Peter. That blasted traitor didn't deserve to be pictured together with his family.

Harry stepped closer to the portrait; looking at it in awe. The portrait was clearly done by an artistan _It looks so real as if it were alive!_ Thought Harry. He looked at the detail of the portrait especially the detail of the château. The place was breathtaking and very beautiful. He wondered if the place was apart of the property he owned. If he does, well at least he knows where he would live in the future.

At the corner of the portrait, Harry saw the name of the artist. As he recognized the name his jaw fell to the ground.

_Sirius Black_

"Merlin!" Harry breathed. He didn't know his late godfather knew how to paint! The very idea was definitely out of the loop. He thought, from what he gathered over the years, the Blacks favor their son's to be all manly and was very knowledgeable in dark arts. To see his godfather had the hand of an artist, amazed him. Last time Harry checked, Sirius didn't even have the hands of an artist!

_Courtesy of Azkaban._ thought Harry furiously.

Below the portrait, a template was added to show when the painting was created. Harry breathed a nostalgic sigh when he read it.

_This portrait was created shortly after our graduation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May our happiest memories together forever be engrave within the walls of Cennan Château._

'_Cennan Château? Wow!' _thought Harry in awe. He wondered why it was named as such but he was nevertheless intrigued about the place.

A huge grin made it's onto his face. Now he knows the name of the château, there is no reason for him not to check it out. Harry quickly exited the vault and went up to the main lobby to check the list of properties he owns. To his delight, he did own the château. It was one of the properties he owned through the Potter line. Once he got the address of the chateau, he left Gringotts and went back to the Leaky Cauldron to sleep. Tomorrow, he will fly out to Cennan château.

* * *

"No!"

"Blaise, be reasonable. Where can I go? I got kicked out remember? This is the only choice that I have," said Draco. He was trying to make Blaise see into reason.

They were seated at the crowded place they call 'the leak-ing cauldron'. The place acts like a water tab that was never fully turn off. People are always dropping by to do their business. Always leaking with people… and when the buckets full… (it's an inside joke… XD)

Pansy looked around with disdain in her eyes. This place is too crowded and too noisy for her liking. "Dray, Blaise is right. It is not safe for you to be here at Leaky Cauldron _alone_. Have you forgotten that you nearly got killed just now?"

"Pansy, I haven't forgotten. But what choice do I have?"

"Plenty," Pansy hissed. Even thought the place is loud, she didn't want to risk someone hearing their conversation, or the conversation that is about to take place. "You are Draco Malfoy. And a _Malfoy_ will never stay at a place," she paused while gesturing at her surroundings. "At a place like _this_."

"It's an Inn, Pansy. Has the excitement this forenoon somehow affected your brain? Clearly your thinking is getting ridiculous and not to mention, idiotic!" said Draco sarcastically.

Pansy sighed heavily. Draco just couldn't see the predicament he was in. He was nearly killed by the most fearsome death eater,(we don't want to mentioned the time of the attack – it could interfere with Harry's timeline.) and he wants to spend the remaining of his summer at an Inn, alone?!

Out of the corner of his eyes, Draco saw that a hooded figure calmly entered the Leaky Cauldron. The place was so crowded that no one else saw him. Draco continued to watch as the stranger gave Tom, the bartender, a nod in greeting before making his or her way upstairs. Grey eyes continued to follow the stranger even after he or she disappeared. '_Something's familiar about that person, but I can't place my finger on it_,' Draco cleared his thoughts.

"Tell you what…" Blaise started, drawing Draco's attention back to him. "You come back with me to my house. I'm sure my parents won't mind having you around. Theo and Pansy are staying over anyway, so one more won't make a difference," said Blaise while both Pansy and Theo nods in agreement.

Draco breathed a heavy sigh. There was no stopping Blaise once he sets his mind to something. "Fine!" Draco reluctantly agreed.

* * *

**Back to the stranger**

Once he reached the first floor, his hood fell off, the face of Harry Potter appeared. Harry silently stood by the shadows, watching the crowd below. His eyes scanned the place slowly. When he entered the pub, he felt a tingle behind his neck like something was calling out to him, as if that something or someone was there and was watching him and he should turn around and see. But for the life of him, he didn't know why he didn't. Now that he was safely up stairs, he searched for what was calling to him.

Harry looked at the crowd with straight face. He studied every face that gathered around the Leaky Cauldron trying to find the 'pull' as some people describe it. But it was so crowded that it was hard to pin point where.

A chime echoed somewhere around Harry, and to him, it was the most melodic sound he had ever heard and Harry's heard a lot of chime over the years, but he never heard one as harmonious as the one he was hearing now. Harry saw that four people were leaving. He couldn't recognize them from their backs but they looked very familiar. Three boys and a girl were leaving. Harry was drawn to one of them, who had his hood up. Now that Harry spotted him, it was like the beautiful chime came from him. And that left Harry further intrigued.

They left, and Harry quickly snapped out of it as if a spell was broken. He turned back to look at the entrance before shaking his head and went to his room.

* * *

Harry felt like this was a new beginning, a new life, and a fresh start. He inhaled the fresh air. It's exactly what he needed, a time away from all the publicity and scrutiny of others and take out his own training without any interruption from the Wizarding community.

It was very hard to locate the exact location of the chateau because it was under a much stronger ward then the Fidelius or so he was told. But as soon he landed a few miles from it, thanks to the portkey he found in the Potters Vault for emergencies, he manage to reach it, even though at first he felt a bit lost. From what he understood, the château and its surrounding estate were huge! So, it should be around here… somewhere. An enormous estate such as the Cennan Chateau is impossible to hide. _Unless it is under a very strong ward_, thought Harry tiredly. Which he suspected, that is exactly the case. All ancient property of the pureblood wizards usually have strong wards surrounding them for protection and keep them hidden from muggles.

He felt a pull towards a certain direction. The magic was so strong that his blood and magic sang to it. Harry quickly mounted his broom and took off towards the direction of the pull. He rode in full speed heading towards the direction of the forest, and further up. Harry saw the green lush of the mountains. He grinned. Finally! Some peace and quiet. A perfect environment to train without being disturbed. Oh, how he loved the countryside.

Harry was flying through a meadow when he suddenly collided into something that send him flying backwards and landed unceremoniously on the ground. Harry groaned painfully, clutching his head he looked up at the thing that he collided with. When he didn't see anything, Harry retrieved his broom from the ground and was about to make his way on foot when a voice stopped him.

_Who goes there?_

Harry looked around to find the source of the voice, but he saw no one.

_No one is allowed to enter save the heir and master of the land._

Harry didn't know what came over him. But the next thing he knew, he was answering to the genderless voice.

"It is I, Harry James Potter, last surviving member of the Potter line, here seeking entrance to the Cennan château," said Harry in a clear voice.

There was silence for nearly a minute, before he felt the magic pulsing, and the next thing Harry knew, he was standing in front of the entrance of the estate with two magnificent and majestic statue-like lions guarding the entrance. Both were looking at him.

Harry gulped.

"_Come forth, young master"_, said the lion to his left. It didn't open its mouth to speak so Harry presumed that it was talking to him telepathically. "_Drop a bit of your blood in my mouth in order for me to identify you. And if you say who you are, then the land will welcome you."_

"_But be warned"_, said the lion to his right, "_If you lied, in the absent of our master, we will be force to remove you. Only by the will of our master, can permit you to go further"._

Harry blinked. Great! He didn't expect to be tested. Now, he had to drop his blood in the lion's mouth?! What if it clicked shut and bit him? Plus, he had the Potter family ring on, isn't that enough?

Nevertheless, Harry's leg walk forward and Harry clench his hand so hard that it draw blood. Harry let a few drops of his blood flows down directly onto his other hand. The insignia of his ring glowed when his blood touched the ring and when the glow died down, he turned it slightly and let the blood drop directly on top of the lion's tongue before he stepped back and waited. He didn't know why he did what he did… but it felt like the right thing to do.

Then suddenly, there was a pulse of magic, and Harry was surrounded by a light glow as the wards recognized him. His eyes grew wide when he saw everything. The wards that looked like a transparent blue wall and the beautiful estate that Harry could see within. He was right, the estate itself was huge!

Harry was brought out of his stupor when the two lions bowed their heads to him.

"_Welcome back, Master." _

"Guess I pass the test then," mused Harry. He mounted his broom and flew through the wards with no further harm.

The closer Harry flew towards the château, the stronger Harry's blood and magic sang. It was getting so strong that he began to get a headache. It left Harry wondering why it was so.

The moment Harry arrived at the château; Harry knew why he felt the pull. The château itself was calling him. He stood transfixed at the sight before him. The moment he stood in front of the château, the pulsing stopped and everything went back to normal.

The château was magnificent! It was grander than what he saw in the portrait. Sirius managed to paint the château and the surrounding estate in general but to see every detail of the place itself was breathtaking.

Harry went up the steps to the main door. As he approached the entrance, the grand doors opened automatically. Harry took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders before stepping through.

Harry's eyes grew impossibly wide when he saw the entrance hall. If the décor outside was magnificent at best, he can't even begun to describe the interior. As Harry started walking towards the middle of the entrance hall, he saw that there was a butler waiting for him.

The butler was in his late thirties. With black hair and topaz colored eyes, which resemble so much that of a wolf. He had fair skin with a pleasant face. He was tall and lean, but Harry was no fool. Judging by the butler's eyes and by the slightly built body, the man had some experience, although what kind of experiences, Harry has yet to determine.

The moment Harry was standing in front of the butler, the butler bowed low.

"Welcome home, Milord," he greeted.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

**beta'ed by **DrarryLover4Ever (thanks man!!)

_-Dream-_

_Draco was hugging himself close. Darkness surrounded him. It was all black and dark. He couldn't see a thing at all. There was no light and he felt so cold!_

_Draco reached out to touch something, to feel something, anything! But there was nothing there. Draco hugged himself and buried his head between his knees trying to hold back a sob. He feels so lonely, so terribly frightened._

_Elu nin…_

_Draco raised his head. But he couldn't see anything or anyone. Draco hugged himself tighter._

_It's alright. Do not fear, Elu nin…_

_It's alright now… I'm here…_

_I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe…_

_Draco's eye grew wide at the words. He felt arms holding him, hugging him from behind. He tried to move away, but the arms were holding him securely. He tried to resist, but whoever it was, was of no threat to him. In fact, he felt safe within these arms._

_Elu nin... The words were whispered in Draco's ear. Draco smiled. He leaned back into those arms and closed his eyes._

_-End Dream-_

------

Grey eyes snapped open.

Draco continued to lie lazily on his bed. He turned his head slightly and looked out the window. The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping, and it was still too early to wake up by his personal standard.

Try as he might, Draco couldn't be angry for long. He felt a little light this morning. He felt so at peace with himself like he never felt before. He wished this feeling would never end.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Mr. Zabini had already gone out for the day and Mrs. Zabini was doing her work as usual. Blaise? Well, Blaise was still sleeping as he usually did during the hols and didn't get up until very late.

After breakfast, Draco retreated to the parlor with a sketch book in his hand. He usually sketched at this time and sometimes, during late at night as well. He drew just about anything that struck his fancy. He was told, by his mother, that he was quite good. Contrary to popular belief, the Malfoys are not just about being in power and all things masculine, they value things which are beautiful as well, such as art and being an aristocrat, he must at least have an eye for these things, but his mother had other plans. When he was younger, his mother enrolled him in art class and he had continued the class up until now. No one outside his family knew about this, save those Draco chose and were sworn to secrecy. They had an image to uphold after all.

As Draco drew, his mind wandered back a few nights back when Blaise invited him to stay with him. The Zabinis were all very welcoming. After dinner, Draco told all of them, including Pansy and Theo, who were staying the night, what exactly had been going on with his family and what had happened to him until that point. Theo, Blaise, and Pansy had been downright furious at his father, but they were also confused since when re-called back, Lucius words had been very cryptic. But nevertheless, it still remained that Draco had been thrown out. Mr. and Mrs. Zabini were more than happy to have him with them for the entire summer, a decision, which made Blaise, Theo, and Pansy sigh in relief and very happy.

****

Harry slept fitfully. He dreamt that he was seeing things. Visuals passed by and he saw himself walking down an underground spiral staircase. He opened a door and he was in a dark chamber. Next, he was bending over the tomb – examining it, and then he saw himself buried in tons of books and ancient scrolls. Harry noticed he was in some sort of ritual chamber. He saw blood all over the tomb and the runes glowed and there was a blinding light and pain.

Harry woke up panting. He slowly sat up on the bed and looked around his room, blinking. He was sweating a little and he felt disoriented. Thinking back about the dream, Harry's face scrunched up in confusion. Okay, so he was going to do some research on the tomb as he intended, the dream explained as much, but what about the blinding light, pain, and blood? What is the dream telling him?

Harry flipped his duvet aside and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom to wash his face. Once wide awake, Harry strolled back into his bedroom. He stood in the middle of the room and looked around.

It still amazed him that this luxurious room was actually his. The first time he was led to this room, he was in a daze for a long time and was gawking a little. It's hard to let the fact sink in that all this, belongs to him.

The room was beautiful. Its walls were painted in royal colors of dark blue and golden lining. The furniture was dark, rich mahogany in color. The room had everything. Launching area, a mini office where he can work at one corner, a huge built in closet, and not to mention, an elegant bathroom. The room had a huge balcony and the windows in the room as well as the bathroom were equally huge too. Harry had this feeling when the first owner built this château, he sure liked to gaze at nature a lot.

What Harry liked the most about the room was the bed. The bed could easily fit five people in it. The bed was clearly the medieval type with high bed head. Surrounding the bed, dark curtains hung around the bed, but the curtain was not hanging on the bed itself.

Apparently, he still needed to get used to being the lord and master of the château.

Harry dressed himself for the day and went out his door. In the hallway, he wondered where his first destination was going to be. His stomach growled.

_Well_, Harry thought amused. _That answers that question._

Now, Harry is in a little predicament. He doesn't know where the hell the kitchen is!!! Harry groaned.

Harry wandered around the château looking for the kitchen. The place was so huge; it made him wonder when he'd find anything in the place.

After about half an hour, a very hungry Harry Potter finally managed to find his way into the kitchen. There he saw a woman in her early forties with deep red hair preparing breakfast. Harry didn't wish to disturb, but he was a little hungry. Harry greeted her.

"Good Morning."

The woman turned around briefly and greeted Harry. "Good Morning, my Lord," then she did a double take. "My Lord, what are you doing here in the kitchen?" she asked with a gasp. "Shouldn't you make your way to the dining hall?"

Harry raised his eyebrow, amused at her antics. He grinned sheepishly while rubbing his hand on the back of his head. "I would if I could. But I am famished at the moment. I thought of making breakfast myself. But it seems that someone has already beaten me to it."

The woman put her hands at her hips.

"Where is Liam? He should be by your side to show you around. Didn't you send for him?"

_Liam? Oh right, his butler._

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I never had people working for me before. I usually get things done myself and I don't know where he is. I haven't seen anyone while trying to find the kitchen."

"He is probably at the training ground. He always trains in the morning. Something he forgets himself and trains until forenoon, but enough talking. I shall lead you to the dining hall and bring your breakfast to you."

"Please, Madam, if you don't mind, I'll be happy to take a bite here. I love eating breakfast with the smell of delicious bread around me," said Harry grinning.

The woman smiled softly before the smile disappeared and her face stern once again. "Flattering, but it won't get you anywhere. Best head to the Dining Hall, my Lord. It won't do to have the Lord of this province dining in the kitchen with the servants."

Harry frowned and he growled. Of all the stupid things, he absolutely hated it when people act like that around him. He is not a snob. And he knows he is their superior but dammit! He won't have people treating him like some spoiled, rich kid!

"Madam, please!" Harry said desperately. One of his hands was currently massaging his temple. He felt a huge headache coming on. "All this lordship is new to me. I have never dined in a huge hall all by myself. If you insist that I am to eat, then I'll gladly take the food and eat it elsewhere. I absolutely refuse to eat at the hall like some snobbish, stuck up, rich brat! Give me time to adjust!!"

The woman blinked a few times before her features softened. She didn't know how the young lord grew up. But she certainly didn't like what she saw. The young lord was a handsome man. His body was lean and a little built which indicated that he was into sports. But he was wearing clothes that were far too big for him. They have yet to know the lord story, but they are not going to pry either.

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" the woman sighed.

"Nope," Harry said with a grin.

"Fine, you win, but let's compromise. Breakfast, you may eat anywhere you wish. Lunch and dinner is to be had in the dining hall. I know you need time to adjust, but as a lord, I can't let you act like a peasant. You are a lord. Act like one.

Deal?"

Harry blinked. He was gob smacked with the woman in front of him. She sure was something.

"Deal," Harry said with a huge grinned. At the very least, now he got to eat.

"By the way, Madam, what is your name?" asked Harry as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh! How rude of me," said the woman while preparing Harry a plate, "My name is Alessia. Ms. Alessia Kirkle, at your service, my Lord."

****

"There you are, my Lord, I've been looking for you,"

Harry looked up from the book he was reading. After breakfast, he asked Alessia to point him to the library since he wanted to do a bit of reading and Alessia was more than happy to point him the way. Harry put down the book and stared at his butler.

"You have? Why? Am I needed?" Harry asked.

Liam, for his part, looked sheepish and was scratching the back of his head. "Nothing, my Lord. I just went to the kitchen to grab something to eat when Alessia berated me for leaving the lord unattended. Chew me quite a mouthful too. So I thought I'd seek you out and see if you need me."

Harry sniggered. But he hid his reaction behind the book. "That's your fault for disappearing. Where were you this morning? Alessia said that you were training," said Harry with mild interest. The truth is Harry was very interested in what kind of training his butler was involved in.

"Just a basic exercise, my Lord, nothing fancy," Liam replied.

Harry's left eyebrow rose. He didn't believe that nonsense one bit. They both knew this.

"Ok," said Harry skeptically, "Fine, whatever, just come and get me for lunch when it is ready. I'll be here the whole day. I don't want to get lost again finding my way to the dining hall. Something tells me, Alessia won't be pleased."

"I've already gave you the tour and you manage to get lost?" Liam said incredulously.

"The place is too _big_. Draw me a map and I'll be happy?"

"There is a map in your bedroom, my Lord. It's on your study table!"

"Oh come on, Liam, you don't expect me to head to the study first thing, do you? I just got here!"

"Yes, my Lord, you did, which is why I think it's best we continue touring the estate all over again. Staying cooped-up in the library is not a good idea."

Harry was so shocked at this point. He stared at his butler with his mouth wide open and looked at his butler as if he were crazy. "You can't be serious. _Again_?!"

"My Lord, it is best if you get well acquainted with your estate and its surroundings first before you do anything else. I know you have a lot to do, but we can't have our lord lost in his own house."

"You guys make me wonder," said Harry as he was dragged from the library, his book forgotten. "Who is the real master of this place, me? Or you and Alessia?"

****

Harry dropped onto his bed with a heavy sigh. He had never been so tired in his life! Who knew touring your entire estate can be so tiring. Not only that, _oh no_, his butler just had to persuade him to ride a horse while touring outside. He was lucky he had experience riding a Thestral.

Did he mention that his butler grilled all sorts of information regarding the estate while they were touring? Every nook and cranny, every history, every safety passage, Harry swore his head was about to burst!

At least now he won't get lost in his own house.

"Bloody ridiculous," Harry mumbled to no one. "I suddenly feel like suffocating. I dread to think what's next!"

Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to get any resemble of control he still had or he'd end up going crazy. He wouldn't think that in the first place if things didn't spiral out of control so soon after his arrival. Fate truly is a bitch!

Harry lay on his bed for a full fifteen minutes before he got up and decided to take a bath. Dinner will be served very soon, and he sure didn't want to go down to dinner looking worse for wear. Alessia would skin him alive, master or not.

****

"Hey, Dray..." Blaise called out to his blond friend softly.

The Zabinis and Draco had just finished their dinner about an hour ago and now they decided to have some night air before they went to their respective beds. Blaise looked at Draco from the porch. Since Draco came to stay with them, Draco had been, subdued. He barely acted like he normally did when in company of his close friends. All he did most of the time was read, do homework, and sketch.

This silence of Draco Malfoy had him worried.

"_What_, Blaise?" Draco replied from his chair. Never once did Draco look away from the night view he was staring at.

"This might sound a bit off, but you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. It's just; you're so quiet since the moment you got here. Got a problem?"

Draco sighed. Times like these he really hated observant people. "I'm fine, Blaise. I just have a lot on my mind. _Leave it_!"

"But Draco…"

"I said drop it, Blaise. I don't want to talk about it," Draco's tone had the sound of finality. Blaise knew that no matter how he prodded, no matter how he asked, Draco wouldn't say anything further.

"Fine," Blaise relented. "Just so you know we're here for you if you need to talk. I'm off to bed," with that, Blaise went inside.

Draco watched Blaise leave. He knew his friends were worried about him. He just didn't want them to be burdened with his problems. His problems were for him to handle, after he sorted out his thoughts, that is.

"I know, Blaise," said Draco softly to no one. "I know."

****

"Liam, do you have anything on tombs in the library?" Harry asked, out of the blue one afternoon.

Liam handed Harry his tea and looked at Harry in confusion. "We have an extensive collection on tombs, my Lord. Any one in particular?"

"Hell if I know," Harry mumbled before sipping his tea. "There is this tomb I want to research. I'm afraid I don't know where to start."

"Well, you have to start somewhere. Since tombs are usually associated with runes, why not start researching on the runes covering the tomb? Is it really very important?"

Harry was deep in thought. Of course to him it was very important. But somehow, he didn't feel like sharing information more than necessary with his butler. Who knows? Maybe the tomb didn't mean anything and it was just his imagination.

_Then again, Liam had a point._

"Nope, it's not important at all. It's just something I have to do in my spare time. Thanks anyway," said Harry. After Liam left, Harry continued to sit in silence, deep in thought.

"Oh Fuck!" Harry cursed angrily. "Why the hell am I such a fucking bastard when it comes to a bloody tomb?!" Getting frustrated by the minute, Harry decided to ditch whatever he was planning to do and stormed to the library.

Harry groaned as he slumped onto the floor. He had been looking for runes similar to those written on the tomb itself, but was not successful. He looked around him and cringed. Piles and piles of books lay scattered on the table and on the floor in a messy state. The tomb was standing silently on the table beside him, waiting for the mystery to be uncovered.

_The maids were not going to be happy cleaning this up._

Harry decided he'd done enough researching for the day. He took the tomb and put it back in the stack and left for his room. It was very late in the evening. He could continue his research tomorrow.

Harry was walking down a corridor on the way to his bedroom when he suddenly felt a tingling feeling washing over him. Harry stopped short and looked around. He could have sworn there was something there.

Suddenly, there was a blue light not far from him. Harry gasped in shock. It was a dark phoenix. At least it was supposed to be a dark phoenix. It was transparent, like a projection. Unlike the normal phoenix of red and gold, this phoenix was dark blue with black. The eyes of the phoenix were electric blue, and when the phoenix was moving, its body's outline was a soft glow of electric blue lights. It tilted his head to the left and was looking at Harry expectantly like it was expecting him to follow. Harry gulped.

_'Ok… following a dark phoenix… bad idea!'_ thought Harry. Never the less, Harry felt his body betraying him and he walked slowly, following the phoenix. _'Where is it taking me?'_

Harry followed the phoenix at a safe distant. The phoenix was leading him to a corridor that Harry swore he'd never toured before. He looked around him with straight face while memorizing all the details. He'd have to ask Liam about this corridor later.

Suddenly, the dark phoenix disappeared through a wall at the end of the corridor. Harry quickly broke into a run. When he reached the end of the corridor, Harry stopped short. It was a dead end. Harry growled low in his throat. He wasn't in the mood for this.

Harry went and looked at the each wall, trying to find some sort of clue or secret passage or something! Logically speaking, why would a dark phoenix lead him there if it just vanished into a wall? There must be something behind one of these walls.

Harry was critically eying every nook and cranny when he saw something by one of the wall stone torches. Harry doubled back and looked at every other torch nearby. The symbol crafted was all the same, except this one torch that was crafted slightly different. The symbol on the torch was that of a black bird that looked so much like a phoenix with its wings spread, as if it were flying, and it had a long tail. It was not like any of the phoenix symbols he had seen. Harry reached out for the torch and pulled.

The wall beside him snapped open.

Harry stared wide eyed before coming to his senses. He took a peek inside the wall and saw that it was a huge spiral stairway going underground.

'_Okay Harry... You found a secret tunnel of some sort… time to go back! It's late! YOU need to rest!' _Harry kept on thinking, repeating those thoughts like a mantra in his head.

Harry took determined deep breaths. He raised one leg forward towards the mysterious stair way. He wondered sometimes just why he was such a valiant Gryffindor when it comes to these things.

_That's because you are curious... and you know... curiosity kills the cat...._

How true was that?

-TBC-

-----

**AN = elu nin – my heart in Elvish.**

**ok.. we know we are WAY beyond late.... (Elvina is glaring at me).. FINE! im the one thats late... geez!! **

**REVIEW!! n_n  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCONTINUED...**

PLEASE READ THE SOLO WORK OF ELVINA POTTER TITLED '**Once A Leader, Always A Leader**'

She's going to continue with the story....

IF she finally forgive me....


End file.
